Omi's Accurate Timeline
hi im an unoriginal shit 2010 *memes started *pepe started *shrek became dank meme *hussie writes homestuck on a napkin in his golden toilet, his shit inspiring the creation of eridan ampora *sol is born *sol dies from dunkey ogredose *dunkey is born 2000 *weird times *weird 2000 songs everywhere - Who Let the Dogs Out, Bombastic, Cotton Eyed Joe, Hey Baby I wanna know if you'll be my girl or some shit like that, Macarena, All Star , Numa Numa, Crank Dat *Newgrounds and shitty animations *memecestors started *Dora parodies with crank dat *Dora *shitty song parodies *youtube *culture realizes the 90s were weird as fuck and begins to evolve into modern society *9/11 *7/11 *seinfield and shit but since i was shitting in my diaper i remember thomas and bob the builder *finding nemo aww yis *ratatouiile aww yis *shrek aww yis *shrek 2 aww yis *transformers aww yis *pretty much a lot of good movies *some nepali prince kills his whole family *gamzee kills nepeta *a lot of people die from suicide bombings and crashing restaurants and stuff 1990 *the first millenium i have experience and a reason for me to act superior to 2000 kids since i experienced TWO milleniums *jesus reborn on 2000 *fresh prince of bel air *will smith *brendan frasier *jerry seinfield *the lion king *peace treaties and shit *weird phones *weird times *weird people *seinfield is cool *''LE 90S KIDS'' *cartoon network is pretty cool now and remains cool today *doom *john snow dies in the season finale *team fortress *counterstrike *warframe *warcraft 3: the frozen dong 1980 *berlin wall fell or something *history happened i think *more pea streeties *weird shows on tv *movies are cool *terminator *star wars *the guy who made alien made some stuff *shrek 4 *old people *minecraft begins *''LE 80S KIDS'' *valve is founded and releases dota 4 for critical acclaim 1970 *70s had weird people *rock music started *ned stark dies *rock music causes euphoria in the dadliest of people *peas in the middle east *shrek is born *ayy lmao reaches earth and has a homosexual relationship with bill clinton *e. t. is born as ayy lmao's bastard and makes a porno now known as "E.T. The Extra Terrestrial" *star wars is born *justin beiber is born *ac/dc is born, becoming the new standard for electricity *queen *aids started *''EL 70S KIDS'' 1960 *who the fuck knows *people were racis against black people i think *cold war *hot war *notch is born and releases minecraft beta, recieving death threats from christians over "nudity of pigs and shit" *scientology started *pokemon is banned in germany and china for being "too white" *pepe is born as kermits illegal son *queen 1950 *history stuff?!?!? *russia *obama declares hispanics as "those black white people things" and immediatley quits office to become an executioner *putin started *minecraft started *pewdiepie is born in freddies pizza place XDDDDDDD *freddie the freddiemonger eats his own shit live on tv *penisbutthead returns from the ded *shrek 69: xxx shrekdition 1940 *9gag loses WW2 *ellen pao commits suicide in her bunker, killing herself and her dog, amumu the blind horse *israel started *ezreal started *doot doot *xdodod *shrek is back and black baby *people were even more racis *north korea started 1920 *9gag controlled by pellen ao invades poland kurwa *muku the shruku uku le luku cukuku *nazis *zanis *loco coco and loco rocco no go to the po po *baby face nelson *fafy bace neslon *pylon constructors are deconstructed in egypt *you dont notice i skipped 1930 you piece of shit *memetown is formed *america is in famine, osama says they deserve it because "they eat shit all day fuck you motherfuckers also subscribe to my youtube channel its Osama22BombNewYork for more minecraft videos" *omi forms the ''EDGE ''and starts joking about 9/11 lolol *doctor who started *gamzee started 1910 *black people started *gamzee is born *music started, is gangster music and not really cool *WW1 begins because someone killed the tenno ambassador, causing 4chan to fight 9gag and newgrounds *shrek 2 is written on a napkin in the toilet of "Muku Luku's Loco Cocos" 1900 hi im too lazy to write this shit here are some lyrics to a cool song "Gangnam Style" Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja Naneun sanai Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai Geureon sanai Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom You know what I'm saying Oppa Gangnam Style Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Oppa Gangnam Style translation: Oppa is Gangnam style Gangnam style A girl who is warm and humanly during the day A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes A girl with that kind of twist I’m a guy A guy who is as warm as you during the day A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down A guy whose heart bursts when night comes That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let’s go until the end Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all A sensible girl like that I’m a guy A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles That kind of guy Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Beautiful, loveable Yes you, hey, yes you, hey Now let’s go until the end Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two You know what I’m saying Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh Submit CorrectionsThanks to shadyfan for adding these lyrics. Thanks to Lily Rose, Flossiii3 for correcting these lyrics. Writer(s): Gun Hyung Yoo, Benjamin Levin, psy, Jai Sang Park Copyright: Where Da Kasz At?, Music Of Sheba, Sony/ATV Music Publishing (Hong Kong Korean B, Sony/ATV Music Publishing (Hong Kong Korean Branch, Universal Tunes#A-Z Lyrics #P #PSY Lyrics "PSY's Best 6th Part 1" (2012) 1890 you suck my dick ayy lmao *harry potter is written 1888 america is born here have some lyrics =SONGS + LYRICS= America « see all songsLyrics: “Let us be lovers, we’ll marry our fortunes together I’ve got some real estate here in my bag” So we bought a pack of cigarettes and Mrs. Wagner’s pies And walked off to look for America “Kathy,” I said, as we boarded a Greyhound in Pittsburgh “Michigan seems like a dream to me now It took me four days to hitch-hike from Saginaw I’ve come to look for America” Laughing on the bus Playing games with the faces She said the man in the gabardine suit was a spy I said, “Be careful, his bow tie is really a camera” “Toss me a cigarette, I think there’s one in my raincoat” “We smoked the last one an hour ago” So I looked at the scenery, she read her magazine And the moon rose over an open field “Kathy, I’m lost,” I said, thought I knew she was sleeping. “I’m empty and aching and I don’t know why” Counting the cars on the New Jersey Turnpike They’ve all come to look for America All come to look for America All come to look for America © 1968 Words and Music by Paul Simon This song is available on:Paul Simon's Concert In The Park ADD TO CART *Digital Album